


Clingy

by Ccoolio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And like Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Hugs from Behind, Kissing, M/M, i dont really know how to tag this, i think, probably a bit OOC, so i'll just leave it like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccoolio/pseuds/Ccoolio
Summary: Prompt (which i kind of used a bit):I think one of my favorite things is when Person A is a bit distant and not so prone to show affection but that suddenly they hug Person B from behind.With one arm across the other’s chest and the other holding B’s waist, A hiding their face on the back of the other’s neck, because they’re a bit embarrassed of how clingy they feel, but B just holds one of A’s hands in one of theirs and lifts the remaining one to reach back and caress A’s head affectionately.Basically just a shit ton of drarry fluff.





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbeta'd (is that how you say it?), so all mistakes are mine. If you see any please tell me so i can fix it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (sadly) and I don't make any profit of this.

Harry knows. He knows that Draco isn't the affectionate type. And really it's fine, Harry still loves him with everything he has. And well sometimes, after a bad night, full of bad dreams, they would comfort each other and hold each other until they would fall asleep again. Draco would sometimes have his moments and put his arm around Harry's shoulder and pull him in close when they're on the couch watching a movie or something. Draco even grabbed Harry's hand when they were doing some groceries one time. So yeah, it isn't like they don't touch at all, after all Draco loves Harry as much as Harry loves him. So that is why Harry was surprised, but also not entirely, when the following happened.

  
Harry is in the kitchen, chopping some vegetables for dinner. He is wearing some baggy sweats and an old worn shirt that belonged to Draco ( _"Owh come on Draco, who do you think your kidding? It's not like you mind that I always wear it. One might even go as far as saying that you like it." Harry stated with a teasing grin. Draco sighed._  
_"... ugh fine, I hate it when you're being sort of reasonable, it's so unlike you." Harry fake gasped. "And no, I don't like it when you wear it, 'you may not tell lies', remember love?" Harry chuckled and kissed Draco's cheek_ ).  
  
The radio they purchased last week for their kitchen is playing some hit song, which Harry is absent-mindlessly bobbing his head to. He was just beginning to cut the cucumber when he feels a strong arm curl around his stomach, the other around his chest. He not so graciously drops his knife. He feels a face burying itself in his neck, the others chest pressing at Harry's back.  
"Uh Draco, you alright?" Harry asks, his voice almost a whisper.  
" 'M okay." Draco murmurs into Harry's neck, his voice muffled. He pulls Harry even closer. Harry smiles softly. He lays one of his hands on top of Draco's, which is resting on his stomach. His other hand reaches back and Harry cards his fingers through Draco's hair.  
"You feeling a bit clingy, Dray?" Harry whispers with a loving smile. Draco pulls Harry flush against him, Harry doesn't  think they could possibly be closer.  
"Shut up, Potter." Draco says. "You were just standing here, being all gorgeous and- and just you." He presses a small kiss to Harry's skin. He sighs, content. "You know I love you so much- so bloody much, right?" Draco mutters. Harry smiles, maybe a bit shyly but loving nonetheless.   
"Yeah, I know Draco. I love you too, so much." He hears Draco sigh again.  
"I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but Merlin I'm happy that you're mine." Draco tightens his grip on Harry. "I'm so unbelievably lucky to have you."  
  
Harry makes a move to turn around and Draco loosens his grip so that he could _just_ turn around. Once Harry is Gavin Draco, Draco tightens his grip and is again burying his face into Harry's neck. Harry places one of his hands on Draco's shoulder. The other is carding through his hair again.  
"Draco..." Harry starts, he is searching for the right words. What could you possibly say to that? "I love you so damn much, Draco. I can't even find the right words for it." Harry settles for. "And I am too, unbelievably happy that you're mine." Harry finds Draco's chin with his hand and makes Draco look at him. Draco has a light flush on his neck and cheeks and he's wearing a small smile. Harry leans in and presses his lips to Draco's. The kiss is soft and full of love, absolutely perfect in both of their minds. Harry's hand comes up to cup the back of Draco's neck. Draco's arms are around Harry's waist, one making his way under his shirt. Harry pulls back slightly.

  
"You know, you're unbelievably cute when you're being like this." Harry says with a chuckle. Draco huffs and rolls his eyes. He then presses his lips against Harry's again. They stay that way, kissing in the kitchen, for a while longer. Dinner completely forgotten, but they don't really care, not at that beautiful moment of peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticism and any kind of feedback is welcome :) I write things and I would always like to get better, so even if you think this is shit, comment and tell me why.


End file.
